Your Hugs And Kisses May Cause Jealousy
by lphendersons
Summary: Short Shushkowitz one-shot. AU. Jenna and Harry are in a happy relationship until he gets jealous about another cast member. They patch it up together. This is also in my blog, I just cleaned this one a bit.


**Hey guys! Here is it! Hope you like. Please give reviews. I'll be more motivated to write. **

Jenna and Harry got together this year, and not many things have changed, well, except for the fact that they weren't just friends who conviently kissed on-screen. It was more than that after he confessed her feelings for her that he was keeping since day one. They knew that they were artists and they have to trust each other if ever they got partnered with others. The relationship was precious to both parties and they wouldn't want to lose that.

Harry was never the jealous type. In fact, he was used to Jenna's action when others succeed or got praises. She would give them a friendly cheek kiss or hug with a matching greet. He knew that she was very thoughtful and caring. That's one quality that made him fall in love with her even more.

But he always felt uneasy when she does that to Kevin.

He felt distraction. He knows that Kevin was Jenna's best friend even before they met. He appreciates their friendship and how much it means to her. But, it just gets him.

* * *

><p>Few days passed, and he's still thinking about it. They would catch him staring in the middle of nowhere or always looking down. There was time that he stumbled during practice, which is rare, because he never loses balance. That wasn't his usual self. She started to worry.<p>

"Hey, why are you looking down?" Jenna looked concernedly at him while sat next beside him at the rooftop. It was late in the afternoon and most people were weary. The whole cast is finished rehearsing a number for the next episode, and they are taking a long break.

"Oh. Nothing. Just..." He was baffled and doesn't know what to say. He shrugged. He drank water. He strived to gulp the liquid substance because he knew that the time that he will have the truth to her is just around the corner.

"Just what?" She sounded casual as she tried to glimpse at his uncomfortable face.

"I-I-I'm jealous..." He mumbled, feeling slightly foolish. "I know that I shouldn't be and I trust you but I just can't help it. It's bugging me." He explained, not knowing that his almost puppy-dog face is already showing.

"Really?" Jenna raised an eyebrow with a goofy smile. She rubbed her face with her green towel.

"Yeah… wh-why are you smiling?" He stammered and gulped again while staring deeply at her. He noticed her growing smirk.

"You're cute when you do that." She pinched his cheek with her index finger and thumb.

"Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" He questioned her, sounding very anxious and curious. He did feel sparks when she had brushed his skin though. That will never fail to exist.

"No. Why should be I?" She looked surprised.

"Because, I'm being jealous and you might think that I don't tru-"

He was cut off by a kiss. A soft but a passionate one. A kiss enough to show him what he meant to her.

"Look, I think it's cute. You're cute and adorable… You're perfect. Almost too good for me. I have no other words. I-I...-"

This time, she was the one cut off. He pecked her lips. They made eye contact that spoke all their emotions. They're lucky that no one else was walked in on them.

"I love you." she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." He sighed dreamily. And pulled her in again. She didn't protest and let their lips met. She roamed her hands through his hair. They were going a little deeper than it then –

Dianna and Lea accidentally climbed upstairs. They were carefully watching and listening. Their heads were peeking at one side of the door. They were quiet until others also came up and Mark hollered at the background. She pulled away first and lightly hit Harry's firm chest. They both chuckled and turned their gaze to the people surrounding them.

"You're getting it hot up here, Shum?" Mark shouted.

"Yeah. You go away, dude." He responded playfully.

"Okay. Go get your kinks now." He waved his hand as he headed back to the staircase along with the cast.

And yes, that was embarrassing but they didn't even care. His query is now solved, all things are patched up and he's making out with his girlfriend now.

* * *

><p>Screw everyone. They don't care about PDA.<p>

**Thanks for reading. **

**P.S.: Not checked by my BETA, So, I'm sorry if this sucks. ^_^**


End file.
